


Mrs. Claus is Cumming to Town

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Christmas Special - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Incest, Lactation, MILF, Magic, Olderwoman/Youngboy, agegap, bimbo, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Mrs. Claus just wants to help her hard working husband! Unfortunately she's a bit of a thicc bimbo and grabs the wrong list...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mrs. Claus is Cumming to Town

Oh Nicholas is always so busy this time of year! His wife Mary just wanted to help! After all, the magic that kept them both going seemed to help her a bit more in some ways. She wasn't a spring chicken, but she was still quite spry! And quite curvy, if not down right THICC. Oh yeah, when Mrs Clause ate cookies it all seemed to go right to her milkers. But that never quite occurred to the sweet if somewhat simple minded woman. She was just a wonderful doting wife who wanted to help her husband. Because he worked so hard darn it! And never had time for her... She hadn't been intimate with her elderly bearded betrothed in at least a decade.

  
So tonight she was determined to help! He had tried to discourage this, but hadn't quite been firm enough to get the message across to his silver haired bimbo of a wife.

  
And so on Christmas Eve, sweet, curvy, Mrs Claus hopped in the back up sled with a borrowed piece of The List. You know the one... Unfortunately she didn't quite understand Santa's filing system! And had a rough time trying to figure out exactly which kids are Naughty or Nice, and ended up landing on the roof of a very special... Very naughty young man.

  
A child who hadn't even thought of Santa since he'd turned eight years old and had a very special growth spurt. One that she'd very soon get to experience...

  
She magiced her way down the chimney, delighted by how her stomach for a few seconds became even thinner! The magic swirled around her, and she seemed to twist up like a candy cane and zipped down the chimney! Then she landed with barely a sound and her voluptuous curves ballooned out to full sized. As she stood there awkwardly for a moment legs splayed out a bit. She shook it off, and steadied herself. Both hands coming up, one pushing a strand of silver hair that had fallen into her eyes to the side, most of he hair in a tight chignon bun. Her other hand straightened up her sleek red glasses on her nose. And then she realized, she'd completely forgotten the sack of goodies! Not just in the sled, but all the way back at the north pole!

  
"Oh... dang it Mary, you fumbled it again..." Stamping one red high heeled boot and pouted to herself. And then she realized she wasn't alone... Her blue eyes went wide, white brows climbing. Her glossy red lips opened in a wide O and her pale white cheeks shaded scarlet. there was a naked woman passed out on the couch! Mrs Clause was shocked! The woman was middle aged, and passed out with a blissful expression. And a gooey wet smear across her face, breasts, and heavily between her thick thighs! "Oh my goodness..." she said in a hoarse whisper.

  
Mary Claus had never seen anything like it! And looking up she found pictures... One of a very happy boy, the one she was here to deliver to! And in several pictures was the woman! It was the boy's mother! Or... perhaps an aunt? There were several woman in the photos. Either way Mrs Claus was worried, this woman had engaged in debauchery on Christmas Eve, leaving that poor angel alone?! 

  
She made her way deeper into the house, seeking the boy to ensure his safety! She found two more women in similar states. Fucked unconscious, holes dripping out thick cum Including one left bent over the twin sized bed in what was obviously a child's room, but no child to be found! Now the well meaning Mrs Claus was starting to panic! The saintly woman in red made her way to the last door, opening it up. Just in time to catch sight of a woman, on all fours facing the door. Her body shuddering and full breasts bouncing with hard impacts from behind, taking rapid thrusts from her lover. She looked up but her eyes were too fogged with lust and multiple world shaking orgasms to even notice Mary. The woman moaned out a gasp, eyes rolled up in her head, and unconsciousness taking hold. She collapsed onto the bed, her pussy sliding off of a massive cock that springs into view. 

  
The sight of the member made Mrs Claus think of a large animal. A reindeer about to rut? Or more like a draft horse?

  
"O-oh my word..." She squawked out, and her shock truly rose when she realized the one on his knees behind the woman was a small boy with a curious look on his face.

  
Jimmy O'Shanter looked up as his next door neighbor passed out. If she'd held out like 20 more seconds he'd have creamed her properly! But she'd gotten too hot and bothered waiting her turn and didn't last. Passing out after her 8th or so orgasm. He hadn't been keeping count though. And now there was another woman in the room, and she definitely got his attention!

  
She was tall, and curvy as heck! She was wearing an outfit that was like a slutty red riding hood but with more fluff! Her skirt didn't quite make it past her knees, with long socks that went from her black and red fur lined and high heeled boots up to her mid thighs where they squeezed those thick thighs in a way he loved. She had on a... cape? With a hood on it that was down. Total red riding hood style,but with white fur lining the edges. Her outfit was black and red, and pretty tight with super pale cleavage pouring out. He loved the look of those boobies! They looked even bigger than his moms!

  
"Huh, are you another of my mom's friends? Awesome! This one didn't last too long when I really cut loose. Hehe, I love the Christmas outfit, but can't wait to see under it..." The boy laughed, an innocent childish giggle, but his words were anything but, and he looked at her with undisguised lust.

  
"Ok 'Mrs. Claus'.." The boy giggled at his joke, not realizing his joke is the truth. "Get over here, I don't have any cookies for ya, but maybe some special milk for Christmas?" The eight and a half year old winked at her and stroked his massive slick cock at the woman.

  
Mary was a reindeer in the headlights. Eyes wide and body trembling. This boy... with a girthy thing hanging between her legs like nothing she'd ever seen or imagined! "You... You're not a nice boy.. are you?" She said the words desperately, trying to make sense of all this! But Jimmy just thought she was playing along with her costume, and with a wide grin he hopped off the bed and approached her with his cock swinging from side to side and giggling. 

  
He shook his head as he got closer. "Uh uh... I've been super bad..." She gasped, and he giggled again. She was really into it. "I grew this, super big thingy... my big boy cock!" He gripped it with both hands by the base and bounced it up and down, and her eyes followed it as she sucked in air in quick gulps. "And after mom found out, she couldn't stay away! She started rubbing... then sucking.. then she showed me how to put it in her and just do whatever I wanted!"

  
"Oh you... your poor mother..." But Mrs. Claus was starting to feel herself becoming lost. She didn't know what to do. She was supposed to bring presents, but forget them... And this little boy wasn't nice at all! Though... that big cock did seem...- no! Don't think that!

  
"Yeah poor mommy... hehehe! Mommy loves me more than ever! And I love her the best! But she started getting tired. I'd wake her up with my dicky deep inside her! And then she'd make me breakfast... but I'd usually get too horny and do it a few more times before school. So Mommy just kinda had my cummies for breakfast... and I'd be late for school!" 

  
He shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Oh that's... that's so terrible.. School is important..." She bit her lip, and found herself sinking to her knees as he came to stand before her. The little boy nodded, and his monster cock wobbled too.  
"Uh huh, that's why my teacher came to check on me at home. She's sleeping in my room right now!" he got such a big proud smile o his face when he said that. "She came home and found me on top of mommy pushing her legs back! And she was the one that told me that even has its own name! Its called a breeding press! So I'm still learning so much from her! And I pressed her down later on!" He gave a thumbs up at that. 

  
"Oh.. oh what a... what a wonderful teacher..." She couldn't quite believe she'd just said that. She'd just congratulated a woman for teaching a sex act to a child! Well... actually she'd just taught him the name, the boy had figured it out by himself. A bit of a prodigy in that area. 

  
"Yeah... she's the best. I think she's all preggers too, she helped me convince my mom to stop using condoms, and now I think they're gonna have my baby's! Hehe... I'd love to see you with my baby too... 'Mrs. Claus'." The way the boy grinned and the funny tone he used when he said her name, that he was just playing with a bimbo milf in a funny outfit... went completely over the magical gift givers head! 

  
She was Mrs Claus! And she was suddenly inches from this fat cock, and panting hard. "But that would be... So... So naughty.." She said the word in a shuddering moan. Jimmy just nodded eagerly. "And I'd be... to Mr Clause... Mmmmm."   
"You'd be cheating on him! With a cute boy with a big cock... and I'd get to cuck Santa Clause!" Her eyes shot wide and she let out a small cry of shock that this boy would use such words! Such very, very true words. "I learned that from Aunty Judy... When she came over to check on mom, and I found out that uncle Mitch... isn't being a good husband. So I do it for him! And I really wanna do it for you."

  
Oh, now it made sense... he'd cucked his uncle.. and that was probably one of the other women. Oh what a well informed little boy he. "Oh my g-gurk!" And then Jimmy wasn't waiting anymore. His small hands, absolutely sure of themselves grabbed her head, and his fat cock pressed against her glossy red lips. She realized that his shaft, long and thick... was already also smeared in several other colors of lipstick! There was a thick line of pink around the head from the last woman he'd used. And other streaks deeper, but most couldn't make it past half way. And the magical milf knew that really, she could do better.

  
She'd come to give Jimmy a gift, and as the smell and taste of his cock, cum, and the pussy's from several other women filled her brain. She knew the best gift of all would be the bimbo slut of this little boy's dreams. And her mouth opened as she pushed down to inhale his cock.

  
"Unnng... wow.... Ung!" He moaned out, then was startled as Mrs Claus suddenly took not just the head of his cock into her mouth, but it was into her throat! Her eyes were open, but not focused on anything at all. He wondered for a moment if she'd already checked out, then her hands, both encased in long black and red velvet gloves wrapped around his cock. And started to stroke. "Oh!" "GURKGURKGURKGURK!" 

  
Jimmy was blown away! It was the best cock sucking of his life! This festive bimbo took his cock better than anyone else! She sucked, she stroked! And as she eased her throat and his cock bent to go past it, he gasped... and she swallowed his cock! And then those soft gloves found his balls, and played with them as he sank every last inch of his shaft into her gorgeous mouth... Jimmy shuddered, his eyes rolled back a bit. He was overcome, he'd never been all the way into a woman's mouth... and looking down he gave her a lazy smile but Mrs Claus' eyes were closed as she blissed out and focused on the cock. Then she pushed off, and his entire shaft came out in a long squelching pull. "Fudge!" Jimmy yelled out, gasping. "Wow! You took it all..." 

  
"Uh huh..." Mrs Claus got out as she panted. "You... you have the prettiest cock I've ever seen Little Jimmy... OH... Ohhhh..." Her lipstick had been smeared badly, and her eyes had watered quite a bit letting some mascara run. But she smiled at him through it all. "Now... How bout-" "I wanna see your boobies!" He interrupted her, and she blinked, then just smiled placidly, nodded, and pulled down the front of her top. 

  
The boy raised an eyebrow, the outfit didn't look like it would just give way. But her outfit was special, it was magic, made to be form fitting, comfy, and always warm in the cold! And it shifted magically, the top of it going down to become more like a corset, shifting before his eyes. JImmy blinked, shook his head, and stopped caring, because when he opened his eyes her tits were out. A massive pair of pale and perfect breasts. Swollen and full, she sucked in breath through her teeth as she fondled them with those gloved hands.

  
"There we go... Do you like 'em baby? Mr Clause barely looks at my boobies anymore!" She pouted as she said it, and the boy nodded wildly. "I love 'em!" She beamed for him, and before she could encourage or give any more permission Jimmy stepped up and pressed his cock between her fuck pillows like the natural he was. "Oh!" She gasped out, but Mrs Claus was a natural too! A natural bimbo! She pushed her tits together around the cock, and with glee began to slide them up and down the fat cock. "That's it! Oh I love your big boy toy! Better than anything from the workshop!" She giggled, and he laughed. He had no idea she was serious. The elves just had no talent for making sex toys!

  
"Uh uh... thats it Jimmy baby.. fuck em... mmmm fuck my big... magical.. boobies!" Jimmy grunted and moaned as he used them, and she leaned back gleefully to make the angle even better, and as he pulled back on one thrust she managed to get the tip of his cock into her mouth and slurped on it eagerly. "Unnng!" Jimmy moaned out and all of it was getting to him. This lady was the best! He'd gotten old enough to doubt Santa, but if he got to fuck her wife he'd believe forever! Hehe. 

  
"Ung... I'm gonna... Hnng!" For all his domineering he'd learned to warn women when he was going to cum, if only because it was always so much. His mother had a habit of doing her best to take it all orally, and his teacher loved cream pies more than anything. But Mrs Claus, she just worked her fat tits more! "Cum for me Jimmy! Cum all over this Christsmas Milf!" He moaned out and did just that. His cum rocketed out and splashed onto her face, several spurts making it to her hair, and her tits were smeared in it. He pulled back, one shot going directly into her tits, and spurting out. Most of it staying on them, some to her neck and chin as she laughed. And then she aimed her head down and caught the tip of his cock in her mouth just in time. OH! It really was magic christmas milk just for her! "Mmmmm..." she moaned as she sucked and slurped up his seed, a third of his load, just that being far more than she'd ever gotten from her husband, and it filled her mouth up right.

  
Jimmy panted, and stumbled back a few steps to lean against the bed, then slide down to the ground grinning. 

  
Mrs. Claus moved her tongue around her mouth moaning at the taste, swishing his thick jizz around. She opened her mouth, showing him the full supply of boy batter, closed, swallowed... and opened back up. Jimmy grinned wide and giggled. "You're the best Mrs. Claus. Best present... ever." She blinked at that, and actually blushed. 

  
"Oh... Jimmy.. you really think so?" She really was a bit of a simple bimbo, but jimmy just nodded rapidly. "Well... I supposed I should..." "-Wanna go again?" She blinked, and just starred at him, the corners of her mouth quirked just a bit as she gave him a hopeful look. "Oh... can you?" He nodded again, "Yeah, gimme like... a few seconds! Oh.. wish I had something to drink." She blinked at that. Then got an idea. "Oh... Hold on just a moment."

  
She looked down at her tits, smeared in cum. She narrowed her eyes looking at her outfit, then grabbed the top just below her tits, and with a tug and slight grunt she pulled it back up over her tits... Then yanked it up higher... then let go and her top snapped back down, as if it had actually gotten even smaller! And magically... all the cum was gone from her breasts. "There we go..." She gave the boy a serene smile. The young child looked at the topless milf, her face still glowing, glazed in his jizm... and he started to re-think the magic of Christmas. "Wow!" 

  
"Oh! I'm not done yet young man... Now... thirsty are you?" She moved to him, crawling on all fours. Jimmy's breath caught at the view of her massive white tits hanging down. he bit his lip, suddenly overcome with a instinctual thirst. She straddled him, her massive tits in his face. He opened his mouth wanting to suck on them no matter what... but it got better. She squeezed on breasts, gave a small moan, and suddenly liquid appeared. Not cum, milk. Her right breasts suddenly expressed a drop, then a squirt of milk! "Woah..." Jimmy said in a awed whisper. She gripped her lift, her tongue stuck out of her mouth for a moment as she focused.. and it became milky too! "You're the best!" "And you're thirsty... go ahead baby. Have Momma's milk now." It was only fair after all, he'd given her such a treat.

  
He nodded quickly, both hands came up to sink into her tits and he started to suck. He latched onto her right, and took a long pull. He squeezed, sucked, and sweet mothers milk filled his mouth. He moaned around her breasts and she stroked his hair softly. "Thats it... Mmmm... such a good boy.. Even if you are, naughty." She tittered at her own joke, but overall just relaxed and let him feed. Moving from one breasts to the other. 

  
Her eyes closed and she relaxed for several minutes. Well... after the first she thought to do some touch ups. A sparkle in her hand and a compact appeared. A flick of the wrist and her favorite lipstick appeared. Jimmy was too engrossed to notice at first, but did look up and saw the sweet Christmas bimbo reapplying her lipstick while he sucked milk out of her magic boobies! And his cock, all its own magic, began to grow. And as she puckered up and popped her lips for her mirror she felt something between her legs and her breath caught. "Oh... Oh are you ready already honey?" Jimmy nodded, a "Mmhmm!" coming from around her tits. And she beamed down at him.

  
She pulled back, and reached between her legs to fondle his cock again. "Ohhh my... I'd forgotten how big it was." He wasn't sure if that was her talking dirty... Or not. The woman was such a sincere bimbo! She pushed one velvet gloved hand between her legs, rubbing a finger over her panties under the short skirt, and out of view it dissappeared. Her hand came up, and the skirt came with it, shrinking and shrinking till... it was barely there at all! A few inches of fabric that didn't hide her very visible, very wet pussy. Or the silver landing strip above it! The boys eyes widened. 

  
"Ok... lets move back back honey, Momma Mary wants to have a Merry ride!" He blinked at that, but giggled and pushed away from the bed with her. He laid flat on the floor now, and she got one foot under her to get high enough to get his massive cock under her. But she did, she wanted it, and the head of that fat cock spread her slick entrance open, and with a loud moan the woman took it into her. She crouched down onto his cock got on her knees with half its length sunk into her making the much older than she looked bimbo's eyes roll back. 

  
And then the little fuck machine thrust up into her. "Hnnng!" The woman moaned out as he eyes popped open and her mouth turned into a red ringed 'O'. She looked down at him, biting her lips, and started to reach to grab her tits. But he was ahead of her. His hands were small, but surprisingly skilled. They grabbed and groped her fat milky tits and she let out another shuddering moan as milk squirted out and she started to ride this sweet little boy. 

  
"Ahn... ahn... ahnnnn..." She moaned as he pushed up into her relentlessly. His youthful energy being like nothing she'd ever experienced, pushing behind the biggest cock she'd ever seen going deeper and deeper into her sopping wet slit. Oh but would it be a slit when he was done? It felt like he was digging her pussy out with that cock. "Oh god yes... fuck me Jimmy! Fuck that North Pole HOLE! GAWD YESSHhh!" she gasped and some drool ran out of her mouth as she began   
to experience a massive orgasm with more to follow.

  
Her tits bounced, Jimmy grunted and pulled, and the obedient bimbo bent over. He eagerly latched on and slurped at her left tit while his hips still kept going. She could feel his knees were bent, his feet under him as he thrusts up. It was like he never ran out of energy! And this was after he'd fucked those other lucky sluts into submission! Thinking about she was far from this little studs first hole of the night. Something about it just turned her on so much. She was just another bitch for this monster cock to own, to breed... To breed! "Oh god, oh god cum in me baby! Fill me up!"

  
Jimmy pulled off the tit with a lout wet pop, milk dribbling down his chin. "Uh huh! Uh HUH!" He moaned out a affirmative answer, but then managed to actually talk. "Gonna... gonna cum! Gonna knock you up too Mrs Clause!" He had a wide almost delirious smile as he said the words. His onrushing orgasm combined with the silly, kinky idea of knocking up a mythological figure... 

  
"UNNNG!!" He bucked up hard into the milf, who bounced on him wildly. Her tits bounced, milk spraying wildly. Her hands came up to grab at her heard, pulling at the tight strands of her hair that were already coming loose from her normally tight bun. Biting her lip and smearing her recently applied lipstick, as her orgasms rolled over her and suddenly she felt the heat of this young boys massive cock absolutely pouring cum into her womb. The boys small hands gripped her thighs tight, fingers sinking into her thick thighs, and his balls tightening up before unloading into her. He gasped, panted hard, and just thrusts wildly into her shaking so hard he almost appeared to be having a seizure. No, just caught up in the glory of pumping her full of seed.

  
Her hands flowed down from her hair, her hips still working. Going up and down on his shaft even as the flow of boy cream slows. She runs her fingers over her fat tits, milk wetting them, then down to her belly. "Oh... Oh, you did it honey. Mmmm... I know you put a baby in me. Oh... what will I tell my husband?" 

  
The boy grins up at her, panting hard and just a bit loopy having lost count of how many times he'd cum this christmas eve. "I dunno... Tell Santa... I don't ever want any presents from him. I just wanna keep making his Wife happy." He grins remembering how his aunt described her cuckolding escapades with her monster cocked nephew.

  
Mrs Claus smiles at him. "Maybe I don't have to wait till next christmas to come around." She rubs her stomach, thinking about it growing in the months to come. Jimmy reached up and groped one of her tits. "Ok! I wanna be on top now! Ugn!" He thrust and she squealed. She realized that he'd cum inside of her... but his cock, so long and girthy, hadn't had space to leave her cum slick cunny. And instead had started to get hard again inside of her. "Oh my... And a Merry Christmas for all!" And with that the bimbo worked to quickly acquiesce to her little lovers demand. Because she wanted him to be on top too... 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I thought up the idea of this last year actually. I even wrote up a little starter for it then but never posted it anywhere. So here we go! 
> 
> I hope this is enjoyed and that you all have a wonderful holiday! 
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
